Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of surface coolers and, more particularly, to an aircraft surface cooler having channeled fins.
Typically, a surface cooler is installed in a wall of an aero engine turbofan bypass duct. Normally, the surface cooler is used to cool engine oil but can be used for cooling other fluids. The oil or other fluid travel through a fluid plenum defined, at least in part, by a separating plate that is in a heat conducting relationship with a plurality of fins. The fins protrude into an airflow moving through the bypass duct. In this manner, the separating plate defines a primary heat conducting surface and the fins define secondary heat conducting surfaces or surfaces that are not in direct contact with the fluid from which it is desired to exchange heat.